World War Z SG1 Style
by Shannon K
Summary: This is a SG1-World War Z crossover, one-shot. It's different from what I normally write and the language is fairly clean. Please feel free to read and review!
1. Chapter 1

World War Z – SG1 Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: SG-1 or do I own World War Z by Max Brooks. I am only borrowing the characters and the concepts for a little while and I promise to return them to their rightful owners when I am done.

A/N: if you aren't familiar with World War Z, this might be a bit confusing and in my story the world is aware of the SGC. Also, parts of this story will be non-canon.

* * *

/In the process of writing this book, I was given the chance to sit down and talk to one of the world's most unlikely heroes, the alien named Teal'c. I was allowed in the ultra-high security facility known as Stargate Command, located underneath Cheyenne Mountain, below NORAD. No, I was not allowed to actually see the Gate itself, but what little I did see of the facility, was impressive enough.

Believe me when I say that meeting him and talking to him, even after all that the planet endured was more than intimidating. The man has the ability in him to make even someone on the level of Stalin quake in his boots.

However, despite his size and appearance, despite the disturbing gold tattoo on his forehead, he was very easy to talk to. Teal'c had an unusual perspective of the human race, being an honest-to-God alien, helping us to fight a battle against other aliens and the zombies that threatened to destroy us all./

**So where were you when the Great Panic occurred?**

I was on P3X-947 with my teammates looking for a possible source of naquadah.

/Teal'c is of course referring to a planet in another solar system and naquadah is some sort of mineral that is helping to run the rebuilt power grids that are coming back on line./

**And your teammates are who?**

Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Doctor Daniel Jackson. /Teal'c looks at me like I am stupid./

**I'm sorry, but I have to ask these things. It's for posterity and so that the story, your story, can be told accurately.**

Very well.

**Where are your teammates now?**

/Teal'c sighs; obviously this is a hard thing for him to talk about./ Only MajorCarter remains. O'Neill and DanielJackson were both killed.

**When? How?**

O'Neill was killed early on by Zack. He was directing troops in helping to defend Peterson Airbase. It was a haven for the uninfected. They had a breach in their perimeter defenses and his position was overrun by Zack. I was told that O'Neill went down fighting, a fitting way for a warrior such as he.

**Did he become one of them?**

Indeed. I shot him myself /Teal'c bows his head slightly./ Others might see that as something horrendous and are shocked, but as a friend, it was my duty to O'Neill that he not be allowed to continue to exist in this manner. He would have done the same for me.

**What about Doctor Jackson?**

DanielJackson fell after the turning point. We had started the Redecker Plan and it was working, but there were still casualties. They became fewer and fewer, but every loss was still a great loss, especially if it was a friend.

DanielJackson was working with the new army outside of Denver. I wasn't there, but others were. They told me that he was with a group that encountered Zack. They used their Lobos on Zack and were successful at stopping them. Unfortunately, DanielJackson found out that he had been bitten. He told Siler, Sergeant Siler from the SGC, that he didn't know how it had happened but it did. Apparently he sat down, closed his eyes, and smiled. His fellow soldiers said it looked like he was preparing for something. Eventually he opened his eyes and asked one of them to shoot him.

One of the soldiers, I don't know who –they wouldn't tell me, shot him.

**Okay, so then what? **

DanielJackson died then ascended.

**Ascended? What is that?**

He rejoined a race of beings that are highly evolved, known as the Ancients. They managed to shed their physical bodies and attain a level of enlightenment that allows them to exist as powerful beings of energy. Daniel had once lived among them for awhile, but was forced to return to the physical plane as a punishment for interfering too much, helping us lesser beings. He did join them once again, for a brief while after our fight with the Replicators. We had thought all of the knowledge of the Ancients removed from his mind, but perhaps not. I am sure that if you or your readers want more detailed information about Ascension, they may pick up a copy of the Official Guide to the SGC.

**Where is Major Carter?**

She is away on a mission.

**Is she on another planet?**

I am not at liberty to say so, but rest assured that she is healthy and is now Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter.

**So why are you still here? The Zack problem is hardly your concern, especially since the reports of them are growing fewer and fewer over the years. Also, the Jaffa people are free now of the Goa'uld. Why aren't you with them instead of here on Earth?**

There are still many threats to the Jaffa and the Tau'ri alike. I am here because I made a pledge to General George Hammond, may he rest in peace, and to the Tau'ri that I would assist them in their struggle against threats to both of our people's existence. Ba'al is alive. The Ori are a threat to the galaxy. Also, with the fall of Dakara, the Jaffa people are a fractured and divided people. My son and Master Bray'tac have died due to the Ori invasion of this galaxy, so I feel that being here on Earth is where I belong. This planet has become home to me.

**What happened to Hammond?**

You will refer to him as General Hammond or this conversation will be over. He was a great man and his memory deserves to be treated with proper respect Teal'c gets up, as if to leave.

**I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect.**

Teal'c sits back down, frowning at me. I feel like crap.

**What happened to General Hammond?**

He died of a heart attack. Zack was not involved.

**Oh. So, for you, the fight continues?**

Indeed.

/Just then a siren went off, red lights flashing. Over the intercom, a faceless voice announced unauthorized off-world gate activity and asked for Teal'c presence in the control room. I thanked Teal'c for his time. He formally bowed and took off for, presumably, the control room.

A soldier, Watson, according to the name tape on his uniform, escorted me out of the room and then out of the facility. I didn't get to see much, but I did see several armed soldiers racing down a corridor, armed and ready for action.

I guess the war, no matter if it involves the reanimated dead or some other threat from off-world, continues./

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Crap or not? Hit the shiny review button and let me know.

This was just a little something that had been bugging me for awhile and it demanded that I write it down. I usually have Daniel as my main character, but chose to use Teal'c because I had never done it before. He had always been a supporting character in my other stuff. Also, Teal'c just seemed like the logical character to use for this story.

Sorry to the Jack and Daniel fans that I killed them off. It had to be done. I couldn't help myself.

Hope you liked it! If you haven't had a chance to read World War Z, I would highly recommend that you do. I normally do not go for zombie movies or books – they freak me out something horribly, but I really found this story interesting.

Finally, I just wanted to say thank you in some small way to Don S. Davis for giving us the wonderful character of General George Hammond. He will be missed by many, but I am sure is in a better place.

Cheers and have a happy and safe 4th of July to my fellow Americans!


	2. Chapter 2

World War Z – SG1 Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate: SG-1 or do I own World War Z by Max Brooks. I am only borrowing the characters and the concepts for a little while and I promise to return them to their rightful owners when I am done.

A/N: if you aren't familiar with World War Z, this might be a bit confusing and in my story the world is aware of the SGC. Also, parts of this story will be non-canon. Also, I know that originally this was supposed to be a one-shot, but this popped into my mind when I was on vacation over the summer and I just found it again, waiting to be typed up.

* * *

Chapter 2

(I was surprisingly granted access to Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, one of the more brilliant scientific minds on planet Earth and a combat veteran. She has seen action in the Persian Gulf, during the Great Panic, and in outer space. She is one of the original members of SG-1 and one of the two surviving members of the flagship team that defended us countless times from aliens that wanted to destroy us.)

**Where have you been lately? Off-world?**

(The blonde Lt. Colonel smiles blandly, her smile bright but slightly strained. One can see the stress of the years and the wars have put upon her.)

You know I can't divulge stuff like that. You said that you had questions concerning the war. Let's stick to that, okay?

**Fine. So what did you do during the war?**

Which one? The mess in the Mid-east? The one we had with the Replicators or the Goa'uld? How about the Ori? That one is still going on, unfortunately.

**No, I meant the Great Panic. What did you do while fighting against Zack?**

I was on the front lines for a while, and then I got pulled off and reassigned to research and development. U worked on naquadah reactors and then switched to modifying zats to use on Zack. Instead of it taking three shots to disintegrate someone or something, we modified it so it would disintegrate Zack with only one shot.

**That would have been helpful early on in the war.**

(Carter gives a half-hearted smile at this. Clearly she's heard this before.)

Do you have any idea how hard it was to adapt a zat for instant disintegration? If it had been easy, the Goa'uld would have figured it out thousands of years ago. Unfortunately due to how we re-routed the power supply, zats in that mode have a limited life span. They tend to give out after twenty shots, and then they are useless. Though I guess we could always through them at Zack, that it would do much good. The one-shot zats have their uses, but unfortunately they had a limited life and the supply of them was also limited. Raiding Goa'uld weapon depots is never easy and with Gate travel restricted because we did not want to accidently spread this disease to other worlds, especially our allies we didn't have a limitless supply of zats available. We also had a problem with teams going off-world and not coming back.

**Were they captured by aliens? That was a really odd question to ask, even after all this time.**

(She grimaces. This is obviously a painful subject.)

Generally, no. Okay, some were captured or killed. It's dangerous going off-world. There were still enemies out there that hate us Earth people. Even with the Goa'uld power base pretty much destroyed, there are Goa'uld system lords and the few power-hungry ones out there that still commanded formidable armies.

**You're talking about Ba'al.**

He's a particular thorn in our side. However, early on our greatest problem was desertion. We would send out personnel and they just would somehow not come back. As far as we could tell nothing violent happened to them. They just up and disappeared into the local native-alien population. I can't say I blame them entirely. What we were facing back here was so terrible, if a person had a chance to escape like that, it's not surprising.

**Aren't those people considered deserters? Isn't there orders if they are found, they are to be brought back for trial?**

Yes, that is true. They would be found guilty of desertion and cowardliness in the face of the enemy, per regulations in the UCMJ. After that, they will be sent to PX1-017 where we have set up a penal colony for criminals since places like Leavenworth and Terra Haute were destroyed in the war with Zack.

PX1-017 is a prison colony set up by the surviving nations of the IOA as a place to send their criminals. There is a naquadah mine there, that if the prisoners wish, they may work there to work off time of their sentence. It isn't a slave colony and human rights are respected there. This isn't some sort of Nazi concentration camp. It was just judged to be easier to send certain criminals to this place than house them on Earth. A person has to commit certain violent crimes and be approved by an independent over-sight committee to be sent there. Political dissidents, deadbeat parents, and the average shoplifter won't be sent there. Only the hardened criminals are sent there. There is a separate prison set up there for military personnel that are convicted of crimes like desertion and they are kept away from the general population

**What about the rumor that you in the SGC aren't actively looking for these deserters that you are just letting them go?**

If we find them, they are then brought back. Unfortunately for the vengeance seekers out there, they fail to realize how big the galaxy really can be. Also, we have the war with the Ori. That's keeping us kind of busy. It isn't a big priority when one is being chased and shot at by Ori followers and their armies.

We lost many of our leaders to the Zack, and replacing them is pretty hard. We have to find qualified people to help shore up the staff. Many have volunteered to help, but not everyone has the necessary skills that we need, plus many people have skills that are better suited to helping rebuild our world.

**Can you expand on that last bit please?**

(Sighs.)

Some of our people from first contact teams or combat units were put on the front lines in the war. The thinking was that these are experienced leaders and could assist the military in the fight. They were right, but they were just as likely as the next person to die, especially early on.

**Like Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson? What was it like losing your former teammates, the ones that went though the Stargate to Abadon all those years ago? **

It's Abydos, not Abadon. If you had read your Official Guide to the SGC, you'd know that. Losing Daniel wasn't easy, but since he didn't completely die or become a Zack, he's not really gone. He Ascended and is existing on a higher plane somewhere. Maybe he'll come back some day. (At this point, a stack of papers suddenly fluttered in a non-existent breeze.)

Losing Jack, I mean Colonel O'Neill was hard. It wasn't long after he died, I found out…

(I tried to press her further, to find out what she was going to say, but she wouldn't say what she had found out.)

**I know that from speaking to the alien, Teal'c, that he was responsible for killing Colonel O'Neill. How do you feel about this? Have you spoken to him since then? Do you blame him for the Colonel's death?**

He isn't the 'alien.' His name is Teal'c and he has more humanity in him than most people I know. So please refrain from calling him anything but Teal'c or this interview is over.

(Carter is visibly angry.)

**I'm sorry.**

I was grateful that Teal'c didn't allow him to become a monster. Killing him was a mercy and I am grateful to him for it. Thanks to Teal'c actions, I don't have to remember Jack as being a Zack. What he did was merciful and a blessing. At least he died with his boots on, if you want to get all clichéd about it.

I see Teal'c quite often and we still work together. Honestly, I don't know what I would have done without him. He is a rock and I would not have made it this far without him. He is my best friend.

**Why should we continue to try and save this world? Couldn't we just start over somewhere else in the galaxy?**

First off, this is our home. This world can still be saved. Secondly, do you have any idea as to how hard it would be to relocate to a new world? The logistics of it is staggering. We would have to find an established world that would accept us as new citizens, plus we would have to modify ourselves and our behaviors, thoughts, and customs to this imaginary new world. Or if we were to start fresh on an uninhabited world, we would have to rebuild our society from the ground up. While I don't mind staying in a tent for a few days when off-world, I don't think most people would be willing to do that for generations. We like our creature comforts a bit too much. Anyway, this is our home and it is worth fixing.

Is there anything else you want to know?

**What are you doing these days?**

I am working on a few projects, though I am not at liberty to discuss them with you, and my son keeps me busy these days.

**Your son?**

Yes, my son. His name is Daniel Jackson Junior. If that is all, I have to go now. I have lots to do and little time to do it in.

(She rises from her chair; clearly the interview is over.)

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Crap or not? Hit the shiny review button and let me know what you think.

Originally, this was to be a one shot, but it grew on me. There may be a few more chapters to this story. I don't know for certain. If anyone wants to drop me a word or two as to whom they would like to see "interviewed" I am very open to suggestions.

I did not intend for Sam to have a kid, but it sort of happened. I am not into 'shipping, least of all Sam-Daniel 'ship. I have nothing against those that are and there are some wonderful stories that are that way, it just isn't something that I really want to explore in my stories. However, as my mom always says, never say never – hence this ending. I just hope you liked it, and just remember, reviews do feed the plot bunny.


End file.
